


Можжевельник и миндаль

by bfcure, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Empathy, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Killing, Murder, Non-Graphic Violence, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Родственные души не могут причинить друг другу вред. Тем более убить. Сьюкси знает — это самая страшная на свете ложь.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813249
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Можжевельник и миндаль

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!АУ, неграфичные убийства, ГГ — эмпат (о чём она знает) и асексуальный аромантик (этого она не сознаёт). Название относится к сказке братьев Гримм.

Городок Фолейкс, штат Миннесота, оправдывал своё название. Правда, Сьюкси не была уверена, что его окружали ровно четыре озера. Она, сначала с родителями, потом с Тедом ездила на пикники к первому озеру. Оно так и называлось — Первое. Наверное, воображение не входило в список достоинств основателей города. Тем не менее, уже два поколения могли поблагодарить их за то, что в наследство им досталось два муниципальных колледжа. Местной молодёжи было где учиться. Некоторые из них уезжали поступать в Гарвард или Беркли, но многие, как мать и отец Сьюкси, довольствовались малым и никогда не выезжали дальше соседнего городка с незатейливым названием Пайн Форест.

Сьюкси не мечтала ни о Гарварде, ни о Беркли. Она училась на экономическом факультете колледжа, который был ближе к дому, и ходила на курсы художественного мастерства при нём же, где лепила скульптуры из глины.

Сегодня она работала над скорбящим ангелом. Тот, как и положено, закрывал лицо руками, горбил спину, крылья печально волочились по земле. Но в уголке губ затаилась злорадная усмешка. Да уж. Этот ангел скорее походил на своих собратьев из «Доктора Кто», питавшихся отнятым у людей временем.

Преподавательница, миссис Холден, явно не смотрела британский сериал. Сьюкси всей кожей чувствовала её неодобрение и дискомфорт.

— Проработка лица идеальная, — после минутного молчания сказала миссис Холден. — Тебе удаются мелкие детали. Однако здесь явно видны проблемы с передачей соответствующих ситуации эмоций. Ангел не скорбит. Он имитирует скорбь. Создаётся впечатление, что на самом деле он радуется чужому горю. Может, тебе стоит выбрать другую тему для экзаменационной работы?

Сьюкси подавила желание огрызнуться. Преподавательница желала ей добра. Вряд ли приёмная комиссия поставит высокую оценку ангелу, который откровенно издевается над зрителем.

— Я подумаю, миссис Холден. Спасибо.

Та криво улыбнулась и отошла. Сьюкси небрежно покидала в сумку свои вещи (этюдник, карандаши, набор молоточков и пилочек) и выскользнула из студии. Ангел остался стоять на столе. Кто знает, вдруг без свидетелей его ухмылка сделалась шире?

Сьюкси осознавала, что изобразить эмоцию, если сталкиваешься с ней лишь умозрительно, сложная задача. Но она не могла понять: чем безобидная глиняная фигурка так напугала миссис Холден? Её страх ощущался волной, грозившей сбить с ног.

На улице Сьюкси огляделась вокруг. Убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, она свернула на заросшую тропинку, ведущую к задней двери бывшего дома основателей города. После их смерти он долго стоял пустым, пока наконец наследники не согласились продать его городу за приемлемую цену. За прошедшие годы дом не разрушился только потому, что его считали чем-то вроде исторического памятника, и волонтёры поддерживали в нём порядок. Сейчас внутри полным ходом шли ремонт и реставрация. Администрация колледжа с разрешения мэра собиралась устроить в доме библиотеку с уютными читальными уголками и собранием старинных рукописей и книг.

Всё ценное на время отделочных и покрасочных работ из комнат, конечно, убрали. Кроме большого кованого сундука из спальни основателей. Сдвинуть его с места было под силу разве что нескольким атлетам. К тому же сундук не представлял никакой ценности для воров: внутри они нашли бы пыль да выцветшую бархатную обивку.

Сьюкси не раз без особого труда поднимала крышку. В школе она играла в женской команде по лакроссу, а после бегала по утрам для разминки. Когда она готовилась к марафонам, то бегала чуть ли не всё свободное время. На турнике она легко подтягивалась пятнадцать раз подряд, так что сила в руках имелась — и немаленькая.

Сундук завораживал Сьюкси. Он словно сошёл со страниц сказки братьев Гримм. Вероятно, кромка была недостаточно острой, чтобы отрубить кому-нибудь голову, но сломать позвонки она могла вполне. Сьюкси даже подумывала нарисовать на стене позади сундука яблоню, чтобы превратить его в полноценную иллюстрацию, но не хотелось потом краснеть из-за обвинения в вандализме. Она помнила, что сказка называлась «О миндальном дереве». В другом переводе оно стало можжевеловым, а у писателя, пересказавшего текст в стихотворной форме, и вовсе трансформировалось в тюльпанное. Просто приманкой для жертвы, нелюбимого пасынка, послужило яблоко. И эта деталь врезалась в память сильнее, чем всё остальное. Возможно, из-за того, что Еву в райском саду тоже искушали яблоком.

Сьюкси взглянула на часы. Она не заметила, как простояла в комнате с сундуком почти полчаса, а магазин, где продавали любимое мамино печенье, работал до половины восьмого.

Сьюкси влетела туда за десять минут до закрытия, схватила с полки красно-жёлтую упаковку и понеслась к кассе.

Кассирша, давняя мамина подруга, понимающе улыбнулась.

— Рита будет в восторге. Она может купить печенье сама, но ей нравится, когда это делаешь ты. Возьмёшь жвачку или фруктовые леденцы для себя?

— Не сегодня, — Сьюкси протянула ей двадцатку. — Передавайте привет Мэри-Энн. И пожалуйста, напомните ей, что она до сих пор не вернула мне учебник по экономической теории.

— Обязательно, — пообещала кассирша, отсчитывая сдачу.

Её дочь славилась забывчивостью. Сьюкси зареклась давать ей свои конспекты. Видимо, одалживать учебники она тоже перестанет.

***

Поднимаясь на крыльцо, Сьюкси едва сдерживала широкую улыбку. Не хватало, чтобы соседи окончательно уверились в том, что она сумасшедшая. Но как было не радоваться, ощущая любовь, которая окружала её дом как ореол? Эта любовь дарила тепло и чувство безопасности. И когда Сьюкси спрашивали, не хочет ли она съехать от родителей и жить отдельно, она с недоумением задавала встречный вопрос — зачем?

Зачем мучиться, подрабатывать в трёх местах, чтобы наскрести денег на аренду крошечной комнаты, и потом ругаться с соседками, укравшими последнюю пачку пасты или шампунь для волос, когда дома ждёт горячий ужин и доброе слово?

Сьюкси вошла, сняла кеды, аккуратно поставила их на специальный коврик.

— Привет, милая, — мама поцеловала её в щёку и забрала пакет с печеньем. — Как твои дела в студии?

— Миссис Холден посоветовала взять другую тему, — сказала Сьюкси. — Ангел получился неподобающе жизнерадостным. Может, слепить кота? Все любят котиков. Да и живая модель у нас имеется. 

Два года назад отец принёс из клиники на передержку котёнка со сломанной лапкой. «Это временно, — заверил он. — Мы быстро его пристроим, вот увидите». Объявления он, правда, размещать не торопился. Котёнок вырос в наглого рыжего кота, получил кличку Банши (к полному восторгу Сьюкси) и отобрал себе в полноправное владение любимое кресло отца. Удивительным было то, что хозяйкой он признавал исключительно Сьюкси, хотя чаще всего его кормила мама, а делал прививки и лечил отец.

— Иногда ты слишком цинична, — мама покачала головой.

— Есть в кого. — Сьюкси бросила сумку под вешалку и прошла на кухню. — Я слышала, второклассники пытались сорвать урок, чтобы не писать контрольную?

Мама Сьюкси преподавала математику и испанский в начальной школе.

— Да, — вздохнула она. — Я даже ходила к директору просить, чтобы он не отстранял зачинщиков от занятий.

— Это были Брайан и Нелл, верно?

— Я с их родителями в одном классе училась. Эй, а ну-ка кыш от холодильника! Вымой руки, а я пока поставлю разогреваться лазанью.

Сьюкси послушно направилась в ванную. Отец ещё не вернулся с дополнительной смены в ветеринарной клинике. Мама часто жаловалась, что он перерабатывает. Но отец искренне любил животных, а оставлять лично прооперированных кошек и собак под присмотром ассистентов терпеть не мог.

— Тед звонил, — сообщила мама, когда Сьюкси уселась за стол. — У тебя снова мобильник разрядился?

Сьюкси покаянно кивнула.

— Я увлеклась лепкой и забыла проверить, сколько заряда осталось. Время при этом летит незаметно, ты знаешь.

— Ещё бы, — мама поставила перед ней тарелку с восхитительно пахнущей лазаньей и налила чаю им обеим в красные кружки в белый горошек. Отец купил их на какой-то распродаже несколько лет назад, и вся семья их обожала. — Ты уверена, что хочешь связать жизнь с делопроизводством? Ты же обожаешь творить, — в голосе мамы звучала гордость, но эмоция, которая от неё исходила, была во много раз сильнее.

Лет до восьми Сьюкси не подозревала, что окружающие воспринимают эмоции остальных людей не так, как это делала она. Эмпатия была её сверхспособностью, как телекинез у Магнито или телепатия у Чарльза Ксавье. Правда, в отличие от комиксов, она считывала чужие чувства по-настоящему. В реальной жизни. Что не всегда приносило радость. 

В любви и искренности мамы и папы ей никогда не приходилось сомневаться. С одноклассниками было сложнее. Как она могла подружиться с теми, кто искал выгоды — желал получить бесплатно консультацию у её папы-ветеринара или дополнительный урок у учительницы-мамы. Или с теми, кто и с пятого раза оказывался неспособен запомнить, как произносится её имя.

Сьюкси нравилось думать, что её назвали в честь вокалистки Siouxsie & the Banshees. Несмотря на нестандартное написание, обычно это имя произносили как «Сьюзи». Сьюкси предпочитала вариант «как пишется, так и слышится». Мама с папой приняли его, не поморщившись, и заставили смириться бабушку Линду и дедушку Бена. В конце концов, желание произносить собственное имя определённым образом — далеко не самое экстравагантное.

Однако обзавестись друзьями, а не приятелями Сьюкси мешало не только странное имя. Людей отпугивало её неестественное спокойствие. Она ясно увидела это, когда ей было десять. На её глазах соседский мальчишка упал с дерева и сломал ногу. Она сделала шину из подручных средств — толстых веток и лент, которые утром мама вплела ей косы, — грубо приказала мальчишке заткнуться и позвала на помощь взрослых.

— Не проронила ни слезинки, словно ей моего сына ни капли не было жалко, — говорила после соседка. Не испугалась. Не ребёнок у вас, миссис Дэллион, а кремень. Девочка равнодушная какая-то, безэмоциональная. Может, вам её психиатру показать?

— Я бы попросила вас не совать нос не в своё дело, — отрезала мама Сьюкси и с тех пор ни разу с этой соседкой не поздоровалась.

Иногда Сьюкси вслух жалела, что с друзьями у неё не складывается, и тогда мама её утешала:

— Ничего. Когда ты встретишь родственную душу, тебе больше никто не будет нужен.

— Как тебе и папе?

— Как мне и папе.

Сьюкси опускала взгляд на татуировку, украшавшую правое запястье. Скопление точек, похожих на звёзды, окружали заглавную «Т». При первом прикосновении к родственной душе татуировка должна была исчезнуть. «Чистое» запястье означало, что родственные души встретились и теперь вместе навсегда, пока смерть не разлучит их. От последнего Сьюкси была не в восторге.

— Что, если моя родственная душа мне не понравится?

— Такого не бывает, — смеялась мама. — У каждого в этом мире есть человек, который подходит ему больше всего. Иначе у нас не было бы знаков на руках, помогающих узнавать родственную душу.

Сьюкси думала, что с радостью обошлась бы без родственной души. Ей претила мысль, что кто-то будет в курсе её самых сокровенных желаний и после встречи с родственной душой она не сможет сохранить хотя бы один секрет.

— Родственные души не читают мысли и чувства друг друга, — успокоила мама. — Просто им очень хорошо вместе. Иногда они заканчивают предложения друг за друга. Мне кажется, это романтично. Я очень счастлива с твоим папой, милая, и желаю того же счастья тебе.

Сьюкси выдохнула с облегчением. И тут же решила, что не станет целенаправленно искать свою родственную душу. В мире и без неё полно интересных вещей. Непрочитанные книги. Не вылепленные из глины фигурки.

Свои способности она, тем не менее, оценивала трезво. Поэтому ответила на мамин вопрос так:

— Делопроизводство кажется скучным, пока не приглядишься к нему поближе. К тому же каждому человеку нужно хобби. Хотя бы одно, потому что…

— Человек без хобби вызывает подозрение, — рассмеялась мама. — Я вымою посуду. Но только сегодня, в виде исключения. А ты не забудь позвонить Теду.

— Не забуду, — откликнулась Сьюкси и, забрав из-под вешалки сумку, поднялась к себе в комнату.

С Тедом она столкнулась в свой последний год в школе. В буквальном смысле слова столкнулась: Сьюкси налетела на него в первый учебный день после летних каникул. Она торопилась в библиотеку за учебниками, Тед как раз оттуда возвращался. Учебники разлетелись по всему коридору. Сам Тед едва устоял на ногах.

— Прости, — буркнула Сьюкси, поднимая три книги, оказавшиеся к ней ближе всего.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись. Сьюкси торопливо отдернула руку и нагнулась за следующей книгой.

— Я Тед. А ты?

— Я не знакомлюсь в коридорах.

Сьюкси выпрямилась и замерла. Татуировка на её запястье медленно исчезала. Как и буква «С» в окружении ломаных линий на руке Теда.

— Ничего себе, — пробормотал он. — Не ожидал найти родственную душу в первый день в новой школе.

— Я тоже. Меня зовут Сьюкси. — «И, кажется, я влипла», — мысленно добавила она. — А ты, похоже, первый новенький, которого эта школа увидела лет за двадцать так точно.

— Мы переехали сюда из Пайн Форест, — объяснил Тед. — Отец решил открыть в Фолейксе хозяйственный магазин. Планирует продавать кучу вещей, от пассатижей до снастей и наживки. Я слышал, в этом городе много рыбаков.

— Правильно слышал, — сказала Сьюкси. — Тут каждый второй любит ловить рыбу, если не первый.

Тед подождал, пока библиотекарь выдаст ей учебники. Все занятия они просидели за одной партой и договорились пойти в кино после того, как сделают домашние задания.

Мама и папа Сьюкси обрадовались, что дочь нашла родственную душу так легко и быстро. Родители Теда отнеслись к произошедшему насторожённо, но успокоились, узнав, что Тед и Сьюкси не собираются жениться «прямо здесь и сейчас». Сначала, настаивали они хором, нужно получить образование и найти хорошую работу. А потом можно подумать о создании семьи.

— Горжусь вами. Приятно, когда у молодёжи есть голова на плечах, — похвалил их отец Теда. — Учитесь, веселитесь, выбирайте занятие по душе. А тем временем — при твоей посильной помощи, Тед, — я построю для тебя и Сьюкси дом у озера. Муж и жена должны жить отдельно. Согласны?

— Конечно, папа, — просиял Тед.

Сьюкси кивнула. В любом случае для принятия важных решений (например, остаться в Фолейксе или переехать в город побольше) у них было по меньшей мере пять лет.

Сейчас Тед учился на медбрата. И так же, как и Сьюкси, думал, что ему и в Фолейксе неплохо. Да и откормленная синица в руках была куда лучше недостижимого журавля. Они с отцом достроили дом, оставалось доделать по мелочи: поклеить обои, купить мебель и занавески на окна, убрать строительный мусор и подстричь деревья и кустарники в саду.

До озера была всего пара миль, а из окон открывался вид на лес. Дом нравился Сьюкси. И одновременно вызывал чувство тревоги. Сьюкси не смогла бы объяснить, что конкретно её пугало. Избавиться от этого ощущения тоже не получалось. Поэтому она старалась бывать в их будущем с Тедом доме как можно реже.

Наверняка Тед звонил, чтобы в тысячный раз попытаться убедить её приехать туда на выходные. Но у Сьюкси имелась ещё одна причина не оставаться с ним наедине в том месте, где никто не услышит её крики о помощи.

Если бы она осмелилась рассказать кому-то о своих опасениях, её бы подняли на смех. «Брось, — услышала бы она. — Родственные души никогда не причинят друг другу вред. Это аксиома».

Сьюкси была не согласна с указанной аксиомой. С первого дня она чувствовала в Теде что-то тёмное, хищное, смертельное, как змеиный яд. 

Он улыбался, невинно касался губами щеки Сьюкси или уголка её рта, а она слышала: «Хочу стиснуть тебя в объятиях до хруста костей, хочу ощущать твоё дыхание, то, как от страха колотится сердце. Лежи смирно, девочка, я хочу разорвать тебя на части». 

Сьюкси замирала, словно загипнотизированная, напрасно стараясь успокоиться, заставить сердце биться медленнее, ровнее. В такие моменты она радовалась, что эмпатическая связь была односторонней и Тед не чувствовал, как страх затапливал её с головой. 

По телевидению, на радио, в книгах, газетах и журналах — одним словом, везде — говорили и писали, вбивали определённую мысль в головы людей, отрицая даже возможность думать иначе: родственные души не могут убить друг друга. Сотворить такое невозможно физически, потому что это противоречит природе связи между родственными душами.

Сьюкси лишь саркастически усмехалась.

Два года назад вся Америка, затаив дыхание, следила за процессом «Штат Калифорния против Бри Кент». Миссис Кент обвиняли в том, что она отравила своего мужа. Кристофер Кент был на двадцать лет старше жены, владел строительной компанией, приносившей ему семь миллионов прибыли в год, и славился дурным характером. Казалось, произошло типичное убийство ради наследства, и интерес вызывало только количество грязного белья и скелетов в шкафу. Люди не упустят случая перемыть косточки ближнему своему.

К тому же мистер Кент не раз публично заявлял, что не верит в связь родственных душ, что бы там ни говорила его первая жена. Как выяснилось, и он и его первая жена лгали. Бри была его родственной душой, и адвокату удалось это доказать. Миссис Кент освободили прямо в зале суда, а дело об отравлении мистера Кента так и осталось нераскрытым.

Когда адвокат вёл Бри к выходу, камера на мгновение задержалась на её лице. В глазах не светилось плохо скрываемое торжество, губы не кривились в презрительной ухмылке. Наоборот, Бри выглядела как утопающий, которого в последний момент вытащили из воды.

Сьюкси не знала, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но она не сомневалась: Бри Кент убила своего мужа, потому что он над ней измывался. Яд в паштете из гусиной печени, по сути, являлся самозащитой. Тем не менее, большинство людей верило, что родственная душа не способна на убийство. Тед тоже так считал, за что Сьюкси благодарила Небеса и ангела-хранителя, который (возможно) за ней присматривал.

Она вошла в спальню. Разумеется, Банши спал на её подушке. Сьюкси хмыкнула, вытащила из сумки телефон, воткнула в разъём проводок от зарядки и, как только телефон включился, набрала номер Теда. Ответил он не сразу — Сьюкси долго слушала противный отрывистый сигнал и уже собиралась нажать на «отбой», когда из динамика раздался голос Теда:

— Милая, наконец-то. Я уже начал волноваться.

— У меня мобильник разрядился.

— Ясно. Слушай, насчёт этих выходных. Мы с отцом накосячили, когда устанавливали двери между комнатами, и я хочу это исправить.

— О, — протянула Сьюкси. — Двери — это важно, — добавила она, стараясь говорить без сарказма.

— Думаю, я провожусь с ними все выходные, — продолжил Тед. — Тебе вряд ли будет интересно наблюдать, как я орудую молотком и стамеской. Так что увидимся в понедельник. С меня небольшой подарок.

Сьюкси удивилась: Тед никогда за всё время их знакомства не просил, чтобы она не приезжала в их будущий дом. Это ей приходилось придумывать разнообразные отговорки.

— Хорошо. Запасись водой и не увлекайся переделками. Не хочу потом жить на развалинах, — беспечно произнесла она.

— Есть, мой капитан. Пока. Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже.

***

В субботу целый день шёл дождь. Сьюкси лежала на кровати в обнимку с мурчащим Банши и читала «Горменгаст» Мервина Пика. Мрачный готический роман отвечал её настроению.

В интонации Теда она услышала предвкушение и едва сдерживаемое нетерпение — эмоции, которые не вязались с почти робкой просьбой не приезжать. Вчера Сьюкси не обратила на это внимания: слишком велико было облегчение, что не надо в очередной раз отказывать жениху (он не делал ей предложение и не дарил кольцо, но свадьба когда-нибудь в будущем подразумевалась по умолчанию).

Сегодня странное поведение Теда всерьёз её беспокоило. Сьюкси пугало предчувствие беды. Пугало до такой степени, что она отказалась от ужина, сказав, что у неё болит голова, и легла спать до того, как солнце провалилось за горизонт.

Её разбудила боль. Она отдавалась в зубах и кончиках пальцев, а затем внутри что-то будто взорвалось. Сьюкси зажала ладонью рот, чтобы криком не разбудить родителей.

Она встала, накинула халат, достала из ящика стола плеер, включила воспроизведение, молясь, чтобы батарейки ещё работали — она давно их не меняла. 

«Растай, мой возлюбленный, растай…» — призывала вокалистка Siouxsie & the Banshees. Сьюкси выдохнула, и тут её накрыло новой волной боли. Шатаясь, она добрела до ванной, сползла по стене на пол. Руки горели огнём. Она изо всех сил пыталась сосредоточиться на музыке и словах песни, но боль не отступала. Сьюкси тихонько заскулила. Ей вторило шипение из коридора — видимо, она разбудила Банши, и теперь кот скрёбся в дверь, желая утешить хозяйку.

Она попробовала встать. Сердце словно пронзило иглой. Наверное, она потеряла сознание. Потому что, когда Сьюкси открыла глаза, с трудом поднялась на ноги и вышла в коридор, в окна светило утреннее солнце.

Воскресенье она провела в постели. Банши свернулся клубком у неё под боком и испуганно шипел, стоило ей пошевелиться.

— Как ты, детка? — встревоженно спрашивал отец, а мама приносила гренки и горячий чай с лимоном.

— Кажется, я чем-то отравилась, — вяло отвечала Сьюкси и, допив чай, откидывалась обратно на подушки.

Она знала: случившееся ночью ей не привиделось. Какой-то девушке было очень больно, а потом она умерла. «Её убили, — поправила себя Сьюкси. — И я пережила агонию и смерть вместе с ней, потому что…».

Думать о причине желания не было. Совсем. Прошло несколько часов, и Сьюкси уже могла отделить свои эмоции от чужих. Она вспомнила: наряду с болью жертвы она ощущала удовольствие и возбуждение убийцы. Только с одним человеком Сьюкси была связана настолько тесно, чтобы чувствовать его эмоции на расстоянии. Со своей родственной душой. 

«Тед не убийца», — уговаривала себя Сьюкси в понедельник. Он пришёл к ней домой рано утром, принёс её любимый завтрак — блинчики с клубникой и сливками, кофе и апельсиновый сок, а также фиалки в глиняном горшке, расписанном в древнегреческом стиле.

— Как поживают двери? — выдавила Сьюкси. — Ты их победил?

— Увы, — улыбнулся Тед. Он был доволен и сыт. Как удав. — По-моему, это они победили меня. Попробую справиться с ними в следующие выходные.

Сьюкси невольно вздрогнула.

***

За ужином мама спросила её:

— Когда ты в последний раз видела Мэри-Энн?

— В пятницу. Мы сидели за одним столиком в столовой, — ответила Сьюкси. — Или это было в четверг? Не помню. А что?

— Она позвонила матери в пятницу вечером. Сказала, что идёт в поход с друзьями на Первое озеро и вернётся в воскресенье. Но она не вернулась. И, как оказалось, её друзья ни в какой поход даже не собирались.

— Ужас какой. — Сьюкси отодвинула тарелку. Есть расхотелось. — Может, она встречается с кем-то, кого тётя Линн не одобряет? И скоро объявится?

— Линн тоже на это надеется, — вздохнула мама.

Сьюкси поёжилась. Убитой девушкой была Мэри-Энн. Хотя она очень хотела верить, что её исчезновение — простое совпадение, только и всего.

Остаток недели пролетел как в тумане. Тед водил Сьюкси в кафе и кино после занятий, помогал донести пакеты с книгами от библиотеки до дома, терпеливо выслушивал жалобы «Я ни за что не сдам делопроизводство восемнадцатого века» (историю экономики стран Третьего мира, современный документооборот...) и после зачёта заявлял: «Я же говорил, что ты всё сдашь на отлично».

Сьюкси не заметила, как наступила пятница. Периодически из тумана немым укором выплывали белые объявления на столбах и в витринах магазинов с фотографией Мэри-Энн и стандартным текстом крупным шрифтом: «Ушла из дома и не вернулась». Кто-то из студентов припомнил, как в прошлую пятницу Мэри-Энн села в серый пикап с номером, забрызганным грязью.

Проблема заключалась в том, что такие автомобили производил местный машиностроительный завод, и в результате серым пикапом владела каждая вторая семья в городе, в том числе семья Теда. Автомобиль принадлежал его отцу, но тот охотно разрешал сыну брать его для поездок в дом у озера. В колледж девяносто процентов студентов ходили пешком: «шаговая доступность» в Фолейксе не была пустым звуком.

Из-за обилия серых пикапов, казалось, зацепка скорее мешала расследованию, чем помогала. 

Глядя на проклятое «Ушла из дома и не вернулась», Сьюкси сжимала кулаки и закусывала губы. Наверное, ей следовало пойти в полицию и рассказать об убийстве. Но… ощущения не являлись доказательством. А узнав, что предполагаемый преступник — родственная душа Сьюкси, полицейские и вовсе не стали бы её слушать: «Со своими ролевыми играми разбирайтесь сами».

Когда Сьюкси училась на первом курсе, Фолейкс потряс скандал в духе «детям до шестнадцати».

Мистер и миссис Трент жили по соседству. Сьюкси видела их дом из окна своей спальни. Его окружал сад до того правильной формы, что эту неестественную гармонию очень хотелось разрушить.

Мистер и миссис Трент (Дональд и Эрин) производили впечатление старомодной пары: на людях они позволяли себе разве что подержаться за руки. Костюм Дональда был идеально выглажен, включая стрелки на брюках, а Эрин носила закрытые платья, которые одобрил бы даже самый религиозный пуританин. Никто не ожидал, что Эрин будет писать на мужа заявления о краже: то он спрятал её любимую кастрюлю, то отнёс в ломбард серебряные ложечки, доставшиеся в наследство от бабушки Эрин. Полиция приходила в дом — и, о чудо, кастрюля и ложечки сразу же находились. На следующий день всё повторялось сначала.

В конце концов шериф Трой потерял терпение, оштрафовал пару на двести долларов за введение полиции в заблуждение и запер их в одной камере. Как выяснилось, именно этого Дональд с Эрин и добивались: к первому штрафу прибавился второй (пятьсот долларов) — за неприличное поведение в общественном месте.

Город смаковал интимные подробности, Дональд и Эрин ходили довольные, а некоторые жители не переставали удивляться: для ролевой игры «секс в тюрьме» можно было просто купить наручники, а не устраивать цирк с заявлениями. 

С тех пор полиция Фолейкса реагировала на заявления родственных душ друг на друга с ожидаемым скепсисом и придиралась к каждой мелочи. 

Сьюкси они стопроцентно не поверили бы. В лучшем случае. В худшем — сообщили бы о её обвинениях Теду. И тогда он успел бы избавиться от улик…

Сегодня Тед неожиданно пригласил Сьюкси на пикник.

— Не волнуйся, к озеру я тебя не потащу. Посидим в парке. Погода чудесная.

Она согласилась и теперь ждала его у входа в главный корпус колледжа. Тед вышел не один. Он разговаривал с Гэвином Креем. Оба смеялись. Потом Гэвин заметил Сьюкси, и вид у него сделался виноватый. 

Она вспомнила, что он предпочитает парней, и задумалась: как бы она отреагировала, если бы Тед оказался бисексуалом, и у него завязался бы роман с Гэвином? Он тоже ходил на курсы художественного мастерства, но не лепил, а рисовал карандашами и тушью. Его рисунки, великолепные, с чёткими линиями и множеством деталей, отличались мрачностью и иногда вызывали ощущение дискомфорта. В колледже Гэвина считали готом. Его отец сбежал, когда мальчику исполнилось шесть, мать заливала депрессию алкоголем. Неудивительно, что Гэвин увлёкся песнями о смерти и рисовал жутковатые картинки, говорили люди. Сьюкси фыркала, когда слышала подобное. Они определённо не разбирались в искусстве. 

Она представила обнажённых Теда и Гэвина в одной кровати. Оба были высокими и мускулистыми, с красивыми руками — раньше Сьюкси мечтала слепить руки Теда. Да. Если бы она поймала его и Гэвина на… горячем, то достала бы этюдник и не стала бы набрасываться на изменника с воплями раненого зверя. Главное, чтобы Тед не приставал с «этим» к ней. Сьюкси одёрнула себя: не о том она думала, совсем не о том.

Тед попрощался с Гэвином и взял её за руку.

— Ну что, в парк? — весело произнёс он. — Я проголодался.

— В парк, — прошептала Сьюкси, борясь с желанием сломать ему пальцы.

Тед купил в киоске колу для себя и сок для Сьюкси и два сэндвича с ветчиной и сыром. Они уселись на скамейку под большим каштаном, чтобы солнце не светило в лицо. Тед болтал о своих успехах на семинаре по оказанию первой помощи жертвам автомобильных аварий:

— У нас была разбитая машина и манекен, которого от человека вообще не отличишь, представляешь?

Сьюкси кивала в нужных местах, почти не слушая. Мысль, что Мэри-Энн не первая жертва, не давала ей покоя. В ту ночь Тед действовал слишком… профессионально.

Было одно но: за то время, что Сьюкси с ним встречалась, он никого не убивал. До Мэри-Энн. Сьюкси непременно это почувствовала. Чёрт. Неужели Тед начал убивать ещё школьником, когда жил в Пайн Форест? Проверить это Сьюкси вряд ли смогла бы.

Парадоксальным образом, несмотря на то, жителей в Пайн Форесте было намного меньше, чем в Фолейксе, туристов он привлекал больше. Вероятно, из-за канатной дороги, с помощью которой они поднимались на самую высокую гору города. В детстве Сьюкси с родителями прокатилась на ней и особого восторга не испытала. Она боялась высоты.

Туристы в Пайн Форест пропадали редко, однако такое случалось.

Их фотографии размещали на специальном сайте и печатали в газетах. Но определять, жив или мёртв изображённый на снимке человек, Сьюкси не умела. Она была эмпатом, а не экстрасенсом из передачи на канале «Си-Би-Эс». 

— Ты какая-то задумчивая, — сказал Тед.

— Просто я устала, — ответила Сьюкси.

— Я провожу тебя домой.

На прощание Тед поцеловал её в щёку. Сьюкси улыбнулась, надеясь, что вышла улыбка, а не гримаса отвращения, и забежала в дом.

— Я позвоню! — крикнул Тед ей вслед.

***

В субботу у отца Сьюкси был выходной. Мама ворчала, что отдыхать он не умеет в принципе: отец и дочь всё утро возились в саду — подвязывали яблони, выпалывали сорняки, и лишь запах оладушек заманил их обратно в дом.

— Быстро мыться, вы грязные как черти, — строго приказала мама, но её взгляд лучился любовью и гордостью.

После обеда Сьюкси поднялась в свою комнату, жалея, что больше нечем занять руки и мысли. Она не знала, что делать дальше. Что ответит Тед, если она скажет: «Я знаю, что мы родственные души, но не могу с тобой больше встречаться, прости». Разозлится ли он до такой степени, чтобы её убить?

Сьюкси хотела жить. И вообще, она была слишком молода, чтобы умереть.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спросила мама за ужином.

— В последнее время ты какая-то встревоженная, — добавил отец.

Сьюкси проглотила кусок рыбы в тесте и пробормотала:

— Всё в порядке. Просто на следующей неделе у меня два зачёта и три эссе. А я ещё не начинала их писать.

— Мы уверены, ты всё сделаешь в лучшем виде, — сказала мама. — А с Тедом у тебя как? Вы не поссорились? Он уже месяц как не приходит к нам в гости.

— У него тоже много учёбы, — буркнула Сьюкси. — Кроме того, вчера мы ходили на пикник. Так что всё в порядке.

— Мы беспокоимся, милая, — примирительно произнёс отец. — Иногда с родственными душами бывает непросто.

— Я знаю, — Сьюкси опустила голову, чтобы скрыть выступившие на глазах слёзы. — Но у нас всё хорошо, честное слово. Можно мне лимонада, пожалуйста?

— Конечно, — отец передал ей кувшин с лимонадом. — Но если что-то тебя тревожит, ты всегда можешь нам рассказать. Не забывай об этом, ладно?

Спать Сьюкси отправилась с новым предчувствием беды. Она долго ворочалась и задремала под мурлыканье Банши.

…Боль взорвалась внутри ядерной бомбой. Сьюкси кричала и задыхалась, шарила руками в темноте, пытаясь оттолкнуть того, кто медленно и жестоко убивал её.

Не её. Гэвина. Но сейчас это не имело значения, потому что Сьюкси чувствовала его мучения во всей полноте.

В комнату вбежали мама и отец. Они обняли Сьюкси с двух сторон, шепча:

— Это всего лишь кошмар. Проснись, милая.

Боль наконец прекратилась: Гэвин или потерял сознание, или умер. К своему стыду Сьюкси рассчитывала на второе. Ещё одну агонию она не переживёт. Банши прыгнул на кровать и устроился на коленях Сьюкси.

— Похоже, я напугала даже кота, — выдохнула она, смаргивая слёзы.

— Что случилось? — мягко спросила мама. — Ты уже неделю сама не своя. Мы с папой знаем, ты не любишь говорить о проблемах, но мы семья и хотим помочь.

— Он отрубил ему член, — брякнула Сьюкси.

— Милая, ты не заболела? — мама пощупала ей лоб. — Температуры вроде нет…

— Средневековая живопись, — промямлила Сьюкси. — Некоторые художники были одержимы таким сюжетом.

— Я же предупреждал, что нельзя учиться двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Решено: завтра никакой подготовки к зачётам, или, — тут отец взглянул на маму, — работы по дому. Будем есть мороженое и смотреть глупые фильмы. Договорились?

Сьюкси кивнула. Она начинала ненавидеть ночи с субботы на воскресенье.

— А сейчас я сделаю тебе горячего чаю, а мама почитает вслух твою любимую сказку. 

— Спасибо, — Сьюкси откинулась на подушки. Отец вышел заваривать чай. Мама взяла с полки сборник сказок братьев Гримм.

— «Можжевеловое дерево» сейчас, наверное, не очень уместно, — неуверенно предположила она.

— Эта сказка всегда нравилась мне больше других, — ответила Сьюкси. — Особенно в твоём исполнении.

Мама погладила её по волосам и открыла книгу на нужной странице.

— Слушай. Жил на свете один добрый человек…

***

В понедельник Сьюкси не пошла в колледж. Она куталась в одеяло, чесала Банши за ухом и слушала радио, где передавали исключительно классическую музыку.

Тед позвонил вечером.

— Тебя не было на занятиях, — несколько обвиняюще произнёс он.

— Я простыла немного. Как зачёт, сдал?

— На отлично. Тебе что-то нужно? Мёд, тайленол?..

— Нет, но спасибо за предложение. Отлежусь сегодня и завтра буду в полном порядке.

— Тогда до встречи. Тебе точно ничего не нужно?

— Точно. Пока.

— Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже.

Выдавить эти два слова стоило Сьюкси немалых усилий. Слава богу, Тед ничего не заметил. А искренняя забота в его голосе сбивала с толку. Как? Как в одном человеке жажда убийства сочеталась с желанием позаботиться о своей невесте?

Во вторник занятия у Сьюкси начинались не в десять, как обычно, а в двенадцать. Она пришла на полчаса раньше, чтобы выпить кофе в кафетерии колледжа. Его там варили отменно.

Забрав картонный стакан и булочку с вишнёвым джемом, Сьюкси огляделась в поисках столика. И застыла. В углу сидели Тед и полноватая девушка в очках с толстыми стёклами. Сьюкси не раз сталкивалась с ней в читальном зале — девушка работала помощницей библиотекаря. Звали её Глэдис, правда Сьюкси не до конца была в этом уверена.

Она направилась к их с Тедом столику и уселась на свободный стул.

— Привет, милый. Глэдис, рада тебя видеть. 

Тед, ни смущаясь ни капли, обнял Сьюкси за плечи и поцеловал в уголок рта. Глэдис покраснела. Чужая вина накрыла Сьюкси, как прилив, и она поняла: Тед присмотрел себе новую жертву. 

Глэдис засуетилась, чуть не опрокинула стакан с кофе, задев его сумкой.

— Простите, мне пора. Перерыв закончился.

— Увидимся, — улыбнулся Тед. Сьюкси помахала ей рукой.

Сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, руки вспотели. Сьюкси сделала торопливый глоток и обожгла язык — кофе был очень горячим.

— Я попросил Глэдис отложить мне несколько книг, — объяснил Тед. — Их мало, а без них сдать зачёт будет невероятно трудно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Намного лучше, — заверила Сьюкси.

Насчёт книг Тед не лгал. Ему как-то нужно было расположить к себе жертву. Интересно, как он заманил Гэвина и Мэри-Энн?

Сьюкси вдруг с пугающей ясностью осознала: у неё есть время до пятницы, чтобы остановить Теда. И ей придётся поступить так же, как поступила Бри Кент: убить свою родственную душу.

Тед игриво отщипнул кусочек от её булочки и принялся рассказывать, что ещё планирует доделать в доме на выходных. Сьюкси притворялась, что внимательно слушает. «Господи, неужели я действительно сделаю это? Неужели я его убью? А у меня есть иной выход?»

***

Дома она открыла сборник сказок братьев Гримм. Для вдохновения.

Огнестрельного оружия семья Сьюкси в доме не держала, и сама Сьюкси не представляла, где раздобыть пистолет. Нож казался ей ненадёжным: если в решающий момент дрогнет рука или Тед будет быстрее, ничем хорошим это не закончится по определению. По крайней мере, для неё.

Сьюкси бездумно листала страницы, и тут её осенило: сундук! Рабочие пока не добрались до комнаты, где он стоял. Осталось привести туда Теда и… Со сломанной шеей он больше никому не сможет причинить вреда.

И Сьюкси знала, что способно заинтересовать серийного убийцу.

Запекаемая керамика подошла бы лучше, но она привыкла работать с глиной. Что ж, Сьюкси не станет изменять любимому материалу.

В среду она надолго задержалась в студии, чтобы расписать посмертную маску Мэри-Энн и отрубленную кисть. Трупные пятна вышли настолько правдоподобными, что Сьюкси замутило.

Тряпьё, необходимое для создания «куклы», она собрала на свалке. Хорошо, что никто не видел, как она рылась в мусорных баках.

Рано утром в четверг Сьюкси пробралась к сундуку и час спустя с довольной улыбкой разглядывала своё творение.

Казалось, что в сундуке лежит мёртвая девушка с открытым в беззвучном крике ртом и рукой, взывающей о помощи.

Сьюкси закрыла крышку. Её затрясло. Скоро она убьёт человека. «Не человека, — мысленно возразила она. — А монстра в человеческой шкуре».

На улице было светло и солнечно. Сьюкси прикрыла глаза ладонью. Завтра. Завтра она своими руками лишит себя родственной души. На руке, где до встречи с ней была татуировка, появится уродливый шрам. Невысокая цена за избавление от кошмаров.

Вчера в витрине продуктового магазина появился плакат: «Кто-нибудь видел Гэвина Крея?». Это значило, что его мать вышла из запоя и сообразила, что сын пропал. Бедная женщина. Сьюкси не могла вообразить, что бы почувствовала мать, если бы узнала, что её ребёнок никогда не вернётся домой. Так не должно быть.

Поэтому Сьюкси очень постарается сыграть роль мачехи из «Можжевелового дерева».

Она нырнула в закуток между забором и разросшимся кустарником и достала телефон. Тед ответил после третьего гудка.

— Привет! Ты где? Я тебя потерял. Ты что, впервые решила прогулять занятия?

— Вроде того, — сказала Сьюкси.

— Не хочешь прогулять их вместе со мной? 

Если бы Тед стоял рядом, он несомненно бы ей подмигнул.

— Их никогда не найдут, верно? — перебила его Сьюкси. — Во всяком случае не целиком…

— Что?..

Она ощутила его страх, то, как застучало сердце, сбиваясь с ровного ритма.

— Гэвин и Мэри-Энн, — продолжила Сьюкси. Её сердце тоже колотилось и грохало. В ушах зазвенело. — Тебе было очень хорошо с ними. Ты ведь понимаешь, о чём я?

— Сьюкси, я не… Давай встретимся и поговорим. Я всё объясню.

Ни слова о том, что она ошиблась и несёт чушь. Горло сдавило.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала обо мне плохо, — прошептал Тед. — Я люблю тебя.

Сьюкси вздрогнула.

— Не надо ничего объяснять. Я чувствую то же, что и ты.

— Правда? — обрадовался Тед.

Сьюкси сказала правду, но она имела в виду, что ощущала боль жертв и его восторг. Он же истолковал её слова по-своему. Что ж… это упрощало дело.

— Завтра в полдень жди меня у дома основателей. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

— Показать что? 

— Это сюрприз.

Сьюкси нервно хихикнула и нажала на «отбой». Возвращаться на территорию колледжа не хотелось. И она пошла в кафе, где они с Тедом часто ели мороженое.

Сидя за столиком у окна, Сьюкси медленно ела вишнёвый щербет и думала: жаль, она не успела слепить новую фигурку для экзамена по художественному мастерству. Миссис Холден посмотрит на неё с разочарованием, но и она, и приёмная комиссия будут вынуждены удовольствоваться плачущим ангелом.

Возможно, в понедельник Сьюкси вообще не сможет прийти на экзамен. Она не знала, как организм отреагирует на разрыв связи с родственной душой. Главное — не умереть и не проговориться в бреду, а всё остальное она как-нибудь переживёт, решила Сьюкси.

***

Спала она беспокойно. Ворочалась, сбивала простыни в комок. Банши, лежавший у неё в ногах, поднимал голову и неодобрительно мяукал.

Сьюкси с нетерпением ждала рассвета и одновременно желала, чтобы он никогда не наступил. И почему люди не умеют останавливать время?

Завтрак не лез в горло. Она пила чай и представляла комнату с сундуком. Когда-то давно она запоем читала классические детективы. И фраза инспектора Гранта из «Поющих песков» о том, что убийцы не могут предусмотреть всего, запала в душу. Сьюкси успокаивала себя: ей не нужно всё предусматривать. На неё в любом случае никто не подумает. Иногда связь между родственными душами служила индульгенцией.

Звякнул мобильник. Ей пришло сообщение от Теда.

«Очень жду встречи. У меня для тебя подарок».

«Надеюсь, это не труп», — подумала Сьюкси.

«Ты меня заинтриговал, — написала она. — Люблю подарки».

Тед прислал ей смайлик с сердечками.

Поразмыслив, Сьюкси не стала стирать их переписку. В конце концов, ничего криминального в ней не было.

Она надела лёгкое платье с цветочным принтом и позаимствованную у отца толстовку. В карман она положила складной швейцарский нож. На всякий случай. И пару хирургических перчаток — отец держал дома несколько упаковок. Вдруг кому-то из животных, взятых на передержку, понадобится срочная медицинская помощь. Правда, в последнее время отцу везло: тяжёлых и бездомных пациентов в клинику не привозили. Так что в доме верховодил Банши и чувствовал себя королём.

День выдался солнечный. К колледжу Сьюкси шла медленно, словно поднималась на эшафот. Тед стоял у чёрного хода и улыбался. На спине у него был рюкзак с учебниками. Он поцеловал Сьюкси в губы — нежно и целомудренно — и протянул ей браслет: тонкую серебряную цепочку с огранённым кусочком хрусталя.

— Это тебе, — сказал он.

Сьюкси сжала цепочку в ладони.

— Ты ведь не покупал её, да?

— Не покупал, — подтвердил Тед. — Она досталась мне в качестве бонуса.

— Поможешь надеть?

— Конечно.

Когда Тед застегнул цепочку на запястье, Сьюкси подняла руку и несколько секунд любовалась игрой света на хрустальных гранях.

— Спасибо.

Скорее всего, украшение принадлежало Мэри-Энн. Насколько могла припомнить Сьюкси, Гэвин ни колец, ни браслетов не носил.

— Ну, теперь твоя очередь. Что за сюрприз? — Тед чуть ли на месте не подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

— Он в доме, — Сьюкси взяла его за руку и потянула к двери.

Внутри было сумрачно — свет едва проникал сквозь доски, которыми были заколочены окна.

Тед с недоумением уставился на сундук.

— Это и есть сюрприз? — в его голосе прозвучало разочарование.

— Помоги мне поднять крышку и увидишь, — ответила Сьюкси.

Глиняная маска с лицом Мэри-Энн явно произвела впечатление: сначала Тед отшатнулся с хриплым вскриком, а потом опустился на колени и склонился над «куклой», чтобы получше всё разглядеть.

В этот момент Сьюкси захлопнула крышку сундука и навалилась на неё всем весом. Она никогда не забудет раздавшийся хруст…

Сьюкси, зажмурившись, прижималась к крышке и старалась дышать глубоко и медленно. В ушах шумело, ноги дрожали. Она выпрямилась и открыла глаза.

Да, в одном она ошиблась: на деле крышка оказалась достаточно острой, чтобы отрубить Теду голову.

Сьюкси надела перчатки, подошла к телу и открыла рюкзак. На первый взгляд там не было ничего интересного: атлас по анатомии, ещё какие-то учебники. Она не сразу заметила небольшой чёрный блокнот. 

Рисунки Гэвина Сьюкси узнала мгновенно. К тому же на форзаце он написал: «Собственность Гэвина Крея».

Маньякам нравится собирать трофеи, подумала Сьюкси. В каком-то смысле это облегчало задачу: полиция наверняка захочет выяснить, откуда у Теда блокнот пропавшего парня. Возможно, они даже догадаются проверить дом у озера.

— Но если и не догадаются, ты по-любому больше никого не убьёшь, — вслух произнесла Сьюкси.

Она бросила блокнот рядом с телом и выбежала на улицу. Взглянув на руки, Сьюкси чертыхнулась, сняла перчатки и выбросила их в ближайшую урну. Вроде бы никто ничего не видел. Теперь домой.

Руку начало жечь, но Сьюкси верила, что сумеет добраться до своей комнаты прежде, чем потеряет сознание.

Она шла, шатаясь, останавливаясь на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание. На глазах выступили слёзы.

«Это реакция на боль, потерпи», — уговаривала себя Сьюкси.

Тем не менее, одна мысль не оставляла её. Родственные души вряд ли складывались в пары случайно. Они подбирались по какому-то принципу. 

И если родственной душой Сьюкси был серийный убийца, то что это говорило о ней?


End file.
